legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 14: Parts 13 and 14/Transcript
Part 13 (The Astro Megaship fires at numerous fighters.) David: Any word on the TSF's efforts?! Is the hangar secure?! DECA: Negative. David: Any word from Nevos?! DECA: Negative. David: Fuck!! Daniel: We need more help with these guys! Brody: On it! (The Astro Zord approaches the Megaship. The Rangers jump into it. The Zord flies off.) David: Alright. New plan. We fly down to the hangar. Daniel: DECA says it's not safe! David: We need to save Mick and Redbot! What if they reach the Nexus Prism?! They'll use its power against us, just like Galvanax plans to! Daniel: Okay. (To DECA) DECA, do we have any way to quickly clear the hangars? (All of a sudden, another ship exits a jump. It's Retribution. A jackal arrives and flies to the station.) Salter: Sit tight, Megaship. I got this. David: Great timing, Salt! We'll meet you down there! (Salt flies down to the hangar and fires numerous rounds at the Cerberus soldiers. She and the Megaship lands. They approach a pile of dead bodies.) David: Nevos' team! They're K.I.A.! Salter: But where the hell is Nevos?! (The heroes are approached by numerous New Ozai Society firebenders.) Firebender: No where else to go, Knights! (Before the firebenders could kill the heroes, they were taken down. It was revealed to be Nevos and Andros.) Nevos: You guys okay over there? David: Yeah. Sorry about what happened to your team. Nevos: Don't worry about it. These guys will get what's coming to them. Infinity is on its way. Andros: Yeah, but until then, we need to hold these guys off. David: You guys think you can still operate the Astro Megazord? Andros: Always. David: Alright. Man the Megazord. We'll be making our way to our module to pick up Mick and Redbot. Andros: Be careful! David: No problem. (The heroes enter the station. Andros enters the Megaship and fires it up. The ship leaves the hangar and flies up to the Astro Ninja Steel Megazord.) Andros: Heard you guys need some help. Brody: Just in time, too! (A dropship arrives with the rest of the Space Rangers. They enter the Megaship. They then enter the Megazord Cockpit. The Megaship then transforms into the Astro Megazord.) T.J.: Astro Megazord ready! Andros: Let's push these guys back! Brody: You said it! Let's do it! (The two Megazord begin to engade the Cerberus starships orbiting the planet. Fighters begin to be launched from the ships and are heading toward the zords) Sarah: Incoming fighters! Brody: Evade their fire and engade! (The two zords try to dodge fire while taking out the enemy. They take out a few fighters but dodging their attacks is much harder due to their numbers and speed) Calvin: They just keep coming! Andros: They are big in number but they can't do that much damage! We need to take out those starships and clear a path! Hayley: You heard him guys! Let's make sure our friends have a clear path to the planet! (The two zords continue to attack and dodge enemy fighters as they continue their path toward the Cerberus ships. As they near them, the ships begin to open fire. The Ninja Steel Zord pulls out its shield to block the fire) Preston: Attack now guys! T.J.: You heard him! Let's do it! (The Astro Megazord pulls out its saber and flies toward the ship. And with one swing it slices the ship in half) Andros: Next one's all yours guys! Brody: Got it! (Pulls out Ninja Star) Astro Ninja Steel Megazord Combine! NINJA SPIN! (The Ninja Steel Megazord combines with the Astro Zord) Ninja Steel Rangers: Astro Lanucher! Fire! (They rangers use their Astro Launcher at the enemy ship and destroys it) Calvin: Another one down! Brody: Our job's not done yet! We still got more to clear out! Andros: And we need to hurry! Who knows how long till the others need an evact! (Meanwhile with the others, David the others are going though the Station, so far not encountering any resistence) Daniel: Nevos, can you give a run down of what happened during the attack? Nevos: It all happened so quick. One minute everything was quiet. The next out of nowhere an entire fleet just showed up and started attack. The few ships we had protecting the station were quickly overwelmed. The TSF did all it could but we were no match for all those Cerberus troops and Fire Benders. I even heard chatter that they had what they discribed as an "Ice Bender" with them. Cloe: The Akachi Brothers. David: We need to try and avoid them as best we can. Jack: Hey wait a minute. Where's Jarod? David:..... SHIT! Jarod! He was still on the station when we left! (Begins to contact Jarod) Jarod! Jarod come in its David Johnson! You there!? (David's reply comes in the form of crazed laughter and gun shots) David: Jarod??? Jarod: (Over comms) David! About time you got here! David: Are you all right? Jarod: Better then all right! I got a never ending wave of Cerberus troops in front of me! They are like lambs to the slaughter! (More laughter) Jane: That Krogan... Scares me... David: Listen we are working our way toward Mick and Redbot! Can you join us? Jarod: You're being kind of a kill joy. But I'm on my way. David: We'll see you soon. (The crew continue to move forward till they finally reach their room.) David: Mick! Redbot! You here!? Salter: I don't see them. Where are they? Daniel: Guys if you're in here let us know! (Suddenly a near by potted tree turns into Mick and a closet door opens and Redbot is seen inside) Mick: Oh good! You guys are all right! Redbot: When the attack started we were so worried! Jane: Oh my god. Redbot. You finally came out of the closet! (Everyone is silent. They all turn their heads toward Jane, looking annoyed at her) Cloe: Jane? Now is REALLY not the time! Jane: I'm sorry I'm sorry. But how often does one get a chance to do that? But all right I'll shut up now. Mick: Cerberus and New Ozai are still swarming the Citadel. David: Have they found the Nexsus Prism? Redbot: No. We put that in a same place. We can get it before escaping. Mick: First things first: Cloe where is the new armor series? Cloe: They are safe. In fact they are in this very room. (Cloe goes over to a part of the room. She removes a small panel. She puts in a code, she then goes over to a ritna scanner that scans her eyes. She then puts her hand on a hand scanner. After that something of a table opens in the center of the room. On the table is Morphers) Cloe: As the new armor series is connected to the Morphing Grid, me and Sarah have put our new armors in side these new power morphers. David: Great job Cloe. Cloe: Thanks. Hey Danny. (Cloe throws the blue morpher to Daniel) That one's yours. Daniel: Wow. Thanks Cloe. (Cloe grabs the green morpher) Cloe: This one is mine. Daniel: Green? Cloe: I'll explain later. I'll hand the rest of these once were clear of Cerberus. Tommy: Okay we got what we came for. Let's get Mick and Redbot somewhere safe. Mick: Good idea. I'm not a fan of getting shot. (The group leave and start heading out till loud foot steps make them stop. The group looks and see something heading their way. And that something is an ED-209) Cloe: An ED-209!? Daniel: What's that doing here!? David: So Dick Jones really did team up with Cerberus. (The ED-209 continues to make its way towardthe heroes and as it walks it points its gun at them. It opens fire. Before the bullets could hit, Lusia Nevos uses her biotics to create a shield to protect them) Salter: Good job Nevos! Nevos: I can't hold this forever! We need to move now! Daniel: We're not going anywhere with that thing shooting at us! I think its time I give this armor a realy work out. Tommy: I'll give you a hand. (Tommy and Daniel run out of Nevos' shield, morphing while doing so. Daniel pulls out his assault rife, firing and running at the ED-209. As they near it, Daniel throws a punch pushing the machine back. Tommy swings a series of sword strikes at the the machine. He then jumps back) Tommy: BRACHIO STAFF!! WIND STRIKE!! (Tommy forces the Brachio Staff into the ground, generating a huge column of wind, which hits the ED-209 and forces it to the ground. It tries to get up but it can't) Tommy: Danny finish it! (Daniel brings out a gravity hammer. He jumps and swings the hammer down on the machine, destroying it) Cloe: WOOO! Way to go guys! That was awesome! Daniel: Thanks Cloe. Tommy: Can't celebrate for now. We need to get off this station before more Cerberus troops or the brothers arrive. Jane: Um.... Its not those we need to worry about.... (The group then sees arrive a bunch more ED-209's. Marching toward the heroes) Cloe: You gotta be kidding me..... END OF PART 13 Part 14 (The heroes are surrounded by numerous ED-209s.) Jane: Well shit. Tommy: (Looking at the exit) There! I'll clear a path! Daniel: The ED-209s will fire at us! (All of a sudden, the ED-209s shut down.) Sarah: (Comms) There! I hacked their systems! The deactivation will only last for a limited time! You need to get out of there! (The heroes begin to run for the exit.) Daniel: Andros! The survivors?! Andros: Safe. They've been transported to the surface. An old friend helped out. Daniel: Who? Andros: Later. Get to the hangar! (The heroes make their way to the hangar and, suddenly, they encounter firebenders and ED-209s lead by Ozai.) Tommy: Looks like we have uninvited guests! Ozai: This is where your journey ends, knights! (Someone arrives from behind Ozai.) Clone: Hello, Knights. You may have saved the civilians on board this station, but you won't be leaving it. Tommy: (To the heroes) Go! I'll hold off Ozai and the White Ranger! Daniel: Not by yourself! (To David) Take out the firebenders! David: On it! ???: Not with out me!! (Jarod arrives) Daniel: Just in time! Jarod: YES! More puny firebenders to kill!!! (The heroes engages the firebenders. Daniel and Tommy take on Ozai and the White Ranger Clone.) Tommy: You won't get away with this, Ozai!! Ozai: We already have!! You have nowhere left to go, Black Ranger!!! (Ozai and Tommy continue to fight. Same goes for Daniel and the White Ranger Clone.) Clone: You're wasting your time, Prince!! Daniel: Not really, pencil neck! (The Astro Megaship arrives and takes out the firebenders and ED-209s.) Holly: Get in!! (Tommy kicks Ozai in the back of the leg. Ozai kneels his leg onto the floor.) Ozai: This is not over, Oliver!! Tommy: Not by a longshot! (The heroes then board the ship. The ship then takes off and heads for the surface. Later, at night on the surface, the heroes are sitting at a fire talking about their next plan.) David: So now what? We've lost the Citadel Station. Tommy: We'll get it back. Don't worry. Right now, we don't have the resources or the knowledge on how to take out all of those mechs the Dick Jones built. Daniel: By the way, who help with these people? ???: That would be me. (Someone arrives. It's Sunset Shimmer.) Daniel: Sunset Shimmer? It's been a long time. Sunset: Yeah. Life hasn't been the same without Derrick or Princess Celestia, but I still do what I can to help my friends. Tommy: We're glad you came when you did. Sunset: No problem, Tommy. I'm also impressed with Danny and Cloe. They've taken after their parents indeed. Tommy: That reminds me. We need to talk about Cloe. Sunset: Did something happen? Tommy: Yeah. Daniel: Okay. So, we'll be taking back the Station eventually. But where are we gonna go for a CC? Sunset: I wrote to Princess Twilight. She said the Castle is more than welcoming for you all. Cloe: Oh hold on. I just remembered. I got the to give the rest of the morphers. Jack? (Pulls out a yellow morpher and throws it to Jack) All yours. Jack: Me huh? Thanks Cloe. Cloe: No prob. Marion? Marion: Huh? (Cloe pulls out a pink morpher and throws it to Marion who barely catches it) Marion: Me???? Cloe: Yes you. Marion: What!? Cloe no I can't! I'm not like you! I'm a techy I can't fight! Cloe: Marion you're the only who can use. And the only one I trust. Marion: But Cloe- David: Marion. Cloe wouldn't give you it if she didn't think you would the right choice. Marion: I.... Daniel: You got this Marion. Jack: We believe in you. (Marion is silent as she looks at her new morpher) Cloe: (Pulls out the red one) David? This one is yours. And this bears a lot of responsibility. (David takes the red morpher) David: Red. You're trusting me with red? Cloe: We may not have known you long but that's all right. You are our friend. I know we can trust you. (David looks at the rest of the group, seeing they do indeed trust him. He nods at Cloe. Later, the Astro Megaship arrives in Ponyville and lands at the Castle of Friendship. The heroes step out and are greeted by Starlight Glimmer.) Tommy: Starlight Glimmer. Starlight: Glad you guys are here. We've set up some spaces for you all to get settled in. Tommy: Thanks. (The heroes then follow Starlight. Outside the castle, Catherine is seen peeking out of a bush.) Catherine: So, my dear. This is where you're staying? (Meanwhile, two ponies are seen hanging out. All of a sudden, the hear a rumbling.) Mare: What is that? Stallion: (Looks at a small hole) I think it's this. (All of a sudden, the ground where the hole is begins to open up. The pony couple run off screaming. Once the hole is opened up, a purple glow is seen. All of sudden, someone begins to climb from the chasim. It is revealed to be Lothor.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 14 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 14 Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline